Sommeil des Amants
by Komakai
Summary: Dans un monde où l'homosexualité est bannie, une légende va naître. Venez! Lisez! L'histoire où Ichigo tombe dans un coma, où Grimmjow restera inlassablement à ses côtés. L'histoire remplis de tristesse et de tendresse, où au bout de dix ans, ils seront condamnés. Venez admirer un ultime rêve, avant qu'il soit trop tard. Venez, je vais vous contée la légende du Sommeil des Amants.


**Bonjour! =3 Je vous publie enfin l'un de mes fameux OS pour Noël =3 **

**Je suis rassurée d'en avoir fait au moins UN sur treize ^^ Alors j'ai changé de résumé parce que le précédent, bah... Il m'ennuyait, j'avais commencé. J'en étais à deux pages puis, je l'ai relu et Hop! Tout effacé XD**

**J'espère pouvoir continuer R.A et mes OS qui sont prévus et les publiés avant et le jour de Noël ^^ ****Attention! Y'a deux lemons =^^= N'oubliez pas de me laisser une p'tite review! Sur ce, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Au dehors, les flocons recouvraient les terres d'Agapis. Le monde des Aimées. Ce monde, où une vielle légende est contée. Ce monde où les lois dures brisèrent des êtres. Venez. Approchez. Écoutez. Aujourd'hui, l'histoire de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo va vous être contée.

Agapis, un monde de neige et de glace. Agapis, un monde sans cœur et âme. Agapis, un monde aux lois dures et cruelles. Dont l'une des plus célèbres est celle-ci : toutes formes homosexuelles seront condamnées par une peine de mort.

Venez, venez un peu plus près. Venez, venez un peu plus silencieusement. Approchez, ce que vous verrez sera condamné. Là, dans un lit de fer, où l'amour est célébré. Ici, dans les draps de coton, où des amants s'enlacent.

Deux hommes ignorés de tous, deux hommes qui s'aiment. L'un a les cheveux bleu électrique et est musclé. L'autre a les cheveux roux orangés et est fin. Tous deux sont nus, leurs mains glissant sur les peaux dévoilées.

Le rouquin se prénomme Ichigo. Le bleuté s'appelle Grimmjow. Tous deux s'aiment ardemment. Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour particulier. C'est Noël, cela fait un an qu'ils sont ensembles.

Pourtant, ils se connaissent depuis leurs plus jeunes âges. Regardez donc leur amour. Approchez ! Regardez ! La célébration de leur amour punie du monde. Regardez ! Les voilà faisant l'amour comme tant d'autres.

Sur ce vieux lit, les corps sont enlacés, alors Ichigo se met entre les jambes de son aîné, dévorant l'intérieur de ses cuisses de baisers de feux. Il mord, lèche et suçote savamment la peau.

Ses mains couvrent le sexe intrépide, le caressant. Le rendant fou d'impatience. Ichigo le gobe, montant et descendant. Léchant comme une douce sucrerie cet objet de plaisir. Le sexe palpite et son possesseur grogne de luxure.

Repoussant la bouche délicieuse, Grimmjow allonge son homme sur le vieux lit. S'agenouillant entre les cuisses, il titille les tétons rosés. Penchant sa tête sur le visage de son aimé, il dévore ses lèvres amoureusement.

S'embrassant langoureusement, les amants se trouvent dans un univers loin d'Agapis. Ils s'aiment depuis la puberté. Mais la peur les avait fait attendre jusqu'à leurs 19 ans.

Un an déjà. Grimmjow s'amuse et souffle sur les mamelons de l'orangé. Léchant le cou d'Ichigo, il commence alors à le préparer à sa venue. Le lubrifiant et le taquinant gentiment, longtemps, le frustrant presque.

Au bout d'un moment interminable selon le plus jeune, Grimmjow s'enfonce dans la chair attendrie. Prenant et offrant un temps d'adaptation de sa venue dans ce lieu si chaud, doux et étroit. Il embrasse son aimé. La cloche de l'église sonna les coups de midi.

Tout occupés à leurs affaires, les deux jeunes hommes ne l'entendent pas. Continuant cette danse en l'honneur de la tendresse et de la luxure. L'aîné entame de longs et énergiques mouvements.

S'enfonçant dans les bras d'Aphrodite et d'Eros. Ils s'aiment tant ! Jouissant à quelques instants d'intervalles, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Grimmjow caressa les cheveux d'Ichigo tandis que ce dernier était confortablement installé sur son torse.

La porte d'entrée claqua alors. Les deux hommes tentèrent de s'habiller rapidement, mais il était trop tard. Le père de Grimmjow entra alors. Il sentit immédiatement l'odeur et remarqua rapidement la tenue des deux garçons.

Attrapant le cadet, il le poussa jusqu'à la fenêtre. L'ouvrant, malgré les tentatives de fuites des deux garçons, pour tenter de jeter le monstre dans le vide. Grimmjow frappa alors son père, commençant à se battre. Grimmjow ordonna à son amant de fuir au plus vite.

Ichigo sortit de l'appartement, courant dans la rue, il traversa la route. Il entendit les klaxons d'un camion, tournant la tête vers ce dernier. Il ne comprit pas, il n'avait plus de forces. Il semblait paralysé. Il entendit les grincements des pneus. Il crut entendre aussi la voix de Grimmjow, puis tout devint flou.

L'hôpital. Nous y voilà... Là, dans cette chambre froide, bat encore le cœur d'un garçon attendu par un être brisé. Venez donc ! N'ayez pas peur. Il fait nuit. Cela fait dix ans. Le père de l'aîné a disparu, on ne sait comment.

Grimmjow est changé. Voyez-vous. L'homme qu'il aime se retrouve dans le coma. Il n'a plus que lui-même et Ichigo, ce corps inanimé dans ce lit d'hôpital. Il ne se bat plus réellement, ce sont des machines qui le maintiennent en vie.

Chaque nuit depuis le jour maudit, Grimmjow vient à ses côtés. Il est en train de devenir un mauvais homme. Il n'a pas de réelles excuses. Il devient un 'méchant'. Cela l'amuse un peu. En dix ans, il est devenu un bon second. Tout le monde le connait comme le Numéro 6. Personne ne le connait comme l'amant d'Ichigo.

Voyez-vous, il en souffre. Il aurait pu monter dans la hiérarchie du monde obscur et y vivre avec Ichigo à l'époque, mais il est dans le coma. Seul, chacun dans un monde différent. Seul, chacun dans la même pièce.

Il entendit des bruits de pas devant la chambre de son amour. Se cachant, il vit entrer des médecins et de la famille. Il entendit alors. Écoutez ! Entendez ! Ichigo va être débranché !

Après dix années infructueuses et remplies de faux espoirs, le couperet tombe. Grimmjow ne veut pas, il l'attend ! Ce dernier va se réveiller ! Grimmjow sortit abruptement de sa cachette.

Attrapant l'un des médecins, il lui fracassa le nez. Ichigo ne serait pas débranché. Ichigo allait se réveiller ! Ichigo avait encore une chance ! Son état était une simple utopie ! Il allait se lever ! Là !

Maintenant ! Son Ichigo, son roux, sa fraise, son amant, son grand ami, son âme-sœur. _Lèves-toi ! Ichi ! Lèves-toi ! _Cela ne servait à rien, la source de son existence restait muette. Il allait être débranché...

Grimmjow serra la mâchoire, cela faisait maintenant dix ans. 10 longues années, 120 longs mois, 480 longues semaines, 3 360 longs jours, 80 640 longues heures, 4 838 400 longues minutes, 290 304 000 longues secondes qu'Ichigo était dans le coma.

Il était en piteux état, mais Grimmjow passait outre. Depuis dix ans, il attendait patiemment son retour. Il avait encore une chance, au sinon à quoi bon être toujours en vie ? Son bel amant allait... Mourir ?

Grimmjow s'effondra. Des agents de sécurités arrivèrent. L'enfermant dans une cellule, ils le laissèrent seuls. Grimmjow sortit de sa léthargie devenant fou. Il hurla encore et encore, appelant à lui Ichigo. Mais cela était si vain.

Se couvrant le visage d'une main, accroupis au sol, Grimmjow pleura. Ichigo était condamné à mort. Même s'il se réveillait. Ils mourraient tous les deux. Quelques heures après, la justice d'Agapis les condamna à mort. Grimmjow serait noyé. Ichigo serait débranché. Ceci se déroulera en même temps.

Ils étaient condamnés pour crime avec récidive d'Homosexualité, un amour contre-humain et contre-nature. Cela est bientôt la fin pour Grimmjow. C'est ça dernière nuit en ce monde. Tous rient et piétinent leur histoire. Approchez ! Approchez ! Observez !

Grimmjow entend la cloche de l'église. C'est la nuit de Noël. Il avait oublié. Sortant de sa poche une enveloppe, il l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouver une alliance. C'était le cadeau que Grimmjow avait prévu d'offrir à Ichigo lors du jour maudit.

Ils étaient ensembles depuis un an à ce moment-là. Et les revoilà, dix ans plus tard. Grimmjow aimait Ichigo depuis leur première rencontre, il avait fallu du temps. Mais maintenant... _Cela ne sert à rien_.

Grimmjow s'endort alors, souhaitant le revoir une dernière fois. S'allongeant à même le sol poussiéreux de sa nouvelle cage. On l'avait sans doute drogué. Dans une heure, on l'étranglerait. Un brouillard épais l'envahit, une silhouette se précisa.

Elle sourit sans l'ombre d'un doute et embrassa Grimmjow. L'ombre se dissipa alors et s'engouffra dans la bouche de l'homme endormi. Grimmjow se retrouvait dans son ancienne chambre, avant que le jour maudit ne se répercute à toute son existence.

Quand il tenta de se relever, il fut entravé par deux bras fins à la peau laiteuse. Il sursauta quand les mains descendirent tout le long de son torse pour s'égarer entre ses jambes. Il était entièrement nu et sentait le safran.

Les mains attrapèrent son sexe et s'amusèrent avec. Glissant et jouant avec le prépuce, elles s'amusèrent à titiller le gland. Grimmjow tourna sa tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de l'assaillant, que sa bouche fut capturée. _Laisse-toi faire. Je t'attends depuis bien trop longtemps._ Grimmjow s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

C'était la voie d'Ichigo ? Repoussant les bras accueillants, Grimmjow découvrit Ichigo dans toute sa splendeur. Grimmjow pleura alors. Frappant Ichigo, il lui hurla toute sa détresse.

Ce dernier le fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure pour conclure ce rêve. Il n'avait plus le temps. Nus, l'un contre l'autre, les corps se retrouvèrent.

Ichigo ria, comme à cette époque. Ce son rappela des années d'existence amicale à Grimmjow, mais aussi toute leur vie de couple. Ichigo allongea brutalement Grimmjow sur le lit. Le surplombant, il attrapa de nouveau son sexe rigide.

Le recouvrant de salive, en une gâterie gourmande et sensationnelle, il s'empala fièrement dessus. Lui murmurant « Joyeux Noël, mon amour », Ichigo commença à se déhancher. Il voulait tant fusionner avec lui, juste avant qu'ils ne meurent dans le monde réel.

Voyez ! Grimmjow lui avait tant manqué. Regardez ! Il se devait de lui montrer toute l'étendue de son amour ensommeillé dans cet hôpital. Écoutez ! Les deux hommes se firent l'amour avec la soif du dernier baisé. Là ! Une cloche sonna au loin.

Les deux hommes jouirent en même. Oui, c'est bien cela ! Sachez ! C'était devenu un rêve sans fin où ils ne seraient jamais plus séparés. Comprenez ! Grimmjow vit son corps sous l'eau devenir un squelette. Comprenez ! Ichigo vit son corps le rejoindre et se mêler au siens. Ils étaient morts.

Venez, et écoutez donc la fin ! Venez, et connaissez donc cette légende qui vous est contée ! Ces deux-là unirent leurs âmes éternellement. Dès lors, les gens racontent cette légende.

Celle du 'Sommeil des Amants', si vous vous endormez en même temps que l'homme ou la femme que vous aimez alors vous les entendrez rire et s'aimer. Écoutez ! Écoutez ! Écoutez !


End file.
